Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, and the like permit users to input handwriting using a finger or pen/stylus. This allows users to write more naturally and without the use of a keyboard. Because of this more users are storing their information (e.g., notes, documents, etc.) in an electronic handwritten format.
However, this creates issues if a user wishes to locate a particular handwritten document or word. Typically, a user searches a document that has machine text (e.g., a word document, spreadsheet, etc.), however, user handwriting is not machine recognizable. Therefore, the handwriting must be converted into machine text (e.g., using handwriting recognition software or an optical character recognition engine (OCR), referred to herein collectively as “OCR”) in order to be searched. However, the current OCR software applications are prone to fault when processing human handwriting. Therefore, a solution is needed that improves the accuracy and capability of a user initiated search of their electronically stored handwriting documents.